pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Flamian's Diary
This is my first pokepasta that I'm writing,hope you enjoy! November 19,2010 My name is Flamian,and I am a Charmander. I was a starter pokemon of Prof.Oak and was just taken by a boy.His Trainer Card says that his name is SoDaftMN,but his real name is Jim.I hope we will have a fun time together! November 20,2010 So Jim caught a Pidgey and placed it in the PC.I found his behavior strange.Wouldn't he want another pokemon to fight for him?Jim said nothing. Huh.We also reached Pewter City and although I expected a hard time battling Brock,or so I heard was the Pewter City Gym Leader,Jim used a strange trick to skip him.Huh. November 22,2010 Phew!We just made it out of Mt.Moon!Jim caught a Zubat and a Clefairy,and used a moon stone to evolve Clefairy into Clefable. Jim named the Clefable Charmer,but he left Zubat in the PC like the Pidgey. Oh yeah,and I just evolved into Charmeleon. How cool is that? I heard Charizards are cool,so I cant wait to evolve into that! November 23,2010 Well... Jim did another strange trick on Route 24,using an Abra to Teleport right before a trainer spotted him.We then went into the Cerulean gym and battled a diver.Jim asked me to Growl at the Shelder 6 times,but luckily it only used harden so we eventually beat it after growling 6 times.next,we went back to Route 24,Jim put the Pidgey he caught earlier on in the front,and suddenly,a strange pokemon appeared.Jim caught it and named it BOOM.He was really creative with nicknames.Apparently,the strange pokemon was named Mew.Jim suddenly made BOOM extra strong,bringing it all the way up to lvl 100. November 25,2010 BOOM beat Misty with ease,and we continued to Route 5.Jim still mostly uses me and Charmer,and BOOM is just the secret weapon.Anyway,I'll be quite busy battling,so don't expect me to write very often! December 9,2010 I thought I would battle a lot,but its been so long yet I'm still a Charmeleon.Jim caught another Mew,left Charmer and me at Level 25 and 31 respectively,and beat the 4th,5th and 6th gym.Jim caught an Oddish for the sole purpose of cutting trees.We made a Jolteon friend named Teon. At least I got a new friend! December 12,2010 Sigh....Jim never uses us in battles anymore....He caught a lvl 174 Mewtwo,which seemed impossible,but Jim is full of tricks,isn't he? I want to get rid of the 2 Mews and that Mewtwo,who replaced Teon,much to our dismay,but what can a level 31 pokemon do to a level 100 one? December 17,2010 Jim beat the Pokemon League,and registered me,Charmer,the 2 Mews,Oddish and the Mewtwo into the Hall of Fame.I did not feel honored.Jim did not care about us,and only cared about his strong pokemon. ...Why? Why do you not care about me and Charmer--or any of your other pokemon anymore? December 24,2010 Me and Charmer found a way to get rid of the 2 Mews and Mewtwo. We secretly mixed a strong blend of sleep seed powder into Jim,Mewtwo and the 2 Mew's drinks that they had in the pokemon center so they would fall into a deep sleep.Then,we let out all of Jim's pokemon in the PC and sent out Oddish.I told them to attack their heads,since thats where the power of most psychic pokemon come from,and without it,they would be useless.With a team effort,we eventually killed the Mewtwo and the 2 Mews,and we managed to get Rattatas to eat up the body parts so the bodies will not be found.When Jim awakens,he will start to care about us again! January 2,2011 We....killed Jim. He still did not care about us..... He gave up on training pokemon without his strong pokemon....Somehow,right after we killed him,i evolved into Charizard. After that,all his pokemon went their separate ways.I went with Charmer,feeling extremely happy that we escaped that ....unloving trainer.We made sure to avoid all trainers,as we wanted to roam Kanto freely,happily and in comfort.The final scream of Jim was the most satisfying thing I had ever heard........ Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world Category:MissingNo.